Here
by SunRise19
Summary: They never would have thought one word would or could mean so much to the two of them...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!!

GO STEELERS!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways, I had to say that! I can't believe we won after such a game. At the last moment I couldn't look and turned off the TV. I decided to write during the last hour and some minutes ago and I came up with this story. It's been a while since I've written anything.

I hope you enjoy this fic; ideas, suggestions and thoughts are always appreciated!!

PLZ RR!! The review button won't hurt you!!

P.S. I haven't forgotten about my stories, they will be updated it will just take some time. I always finish what I start, no matter what!!

------------

The summer night was around them, no one in the glade accept for two forbidden lovers. The moon and stars glinted down through the green leaves of an old willow tree. The chirping of the crickets and the songs from the evening birds gave the night an undeserving calmness.

"Take me here."

"Here?"

"Here."

How could he resist that one simple word? The word here, it was only one syllable and yet it might as well have been a thousand of them.

"Here?" he repeated, and the man blushed as she in a bold action took his hand and placed it on her breast.

"Now," she spoke. It was only one word, again with only one syllable however he could not refuse her. He could not deny her or himself. There was need in her voice, need with a slight fear underneath her calm demeanor.

"Alright," he whispered as he moved with her towards the ground, soft leaves, grass and earth touching their two bodies as they lay down. Kisses were trailed from her bare shoulder up to her neck and then to her mouth. A slight opening of the native princess's lips permitted him access to her as he explored and discovered all that he had longed for since he had first set his eyes on her.

It did not take long for his shirt to come off, and for her mouth to be on his skin. His taste reminding her of the tang of saltwater, of open spaces and of freedom that she so wished she could cling to for life. For a life with him she'd give up anything to be with him.

"John?"

Her hands were touching him, and the man struggled to form a coherent reply, "Yes, Pocahontas?"

"I, that is to say I have never-"

Gathering his senses, he gently pulled her away from him as he gazed in her chocolate brown eyes.

He began softly touching her skin, kissing her ear as he spoke, "I know. But, if you want me to stop I will, and no matter what we do this night I will never turn away nor will I stray from you."

"I know," she answered as the loving couple slowly and softly kissed under the willow tree.

"I will always be here," John whispered as Pocahontas eased him back onto the soft welcoming ground.

--------

It had happened so quickly.

One moment he was in her arms, the next moment he was flat on the ground with a wound to his side. How cruel the world seemed to her at that moment, how horrid and cold the world had treated her and her beloved.

Pocahontas would have cursed out loud at the unfairness of it all if John had not needed all of her attention at that very point in time. Her father and some of the men from Jamestown lifted John up and began taking him towards the medicine man's hut.

"He can rest there," Nakoma was speaking to her but she could hardly make out the words, "He will be fine."

Pocahontas couldn't be as sure as her friend was at that moment. The native woman knew about all the things that could go wrong with a wound like this. She had seen many warriors die from such a small wound, and this one looked quite large.

-----

"Going back is his only chance," Thomas said as he laid a hand upon her shoulder, "He'll die if he stays here."

'Here.' Pocahontas thought as she nodded at the young man's words. They were meant for comfort, but seemed to magnify the pain in her heart. The princess knew he could not stay with her. Deep down, she knew that the medicine men in his own village of London could help him more than her own people could.

"Come with me?" his voice was soft as he inquired of her. She knelt beside him, trying to hold back tears as she gazed at him and then looked at her father. She was truly at a fork in her path, she unknowing of what way to go.

The native glanced at her people, and then towards John Smith's people. They were on opposite sides, and the woman knew that they would not be able to sustain the peace on there own.

"I'm needed here," she replied her voice nearly catching in her throat on the last word.

"Then," he began as he squeezed her hand, "I'll stay with you."

Pocahontas swallowed the lump that was beginning in her throat. She did not want his last memory of her to be of her crying.

"No, you have to go back."

"But," he began, "I can't leave you."

"You never will," she replied softly, "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you forever."

She leaned down and gently kissed the English captain. She held on to his hand as the men lifted him upwards and she heard the murmur of their voices but could not make out what they were saying. It was not like she had tried to as she gripped his hand tighter, the warm strong roughness of his palm pressing in to her own.

"I will always be here," she whispered as they started to carry him away from her. She gingerly released his hand as she watched him put it up towards his face.

"So will I be," he mouthed as Pocahontas watched the retreating figures board the boat.

It did not take long for the ship to be on its way back to London. Pocahontas stood on the edge of a high cliff, watching the wind push the ship onwards. It was not until it was completely out of sight that she finally let the tears fall, she collapsing to the ground. Her shoulders shaking, gasps and sobs ravaged her body until she had nothing left to give. It wasn't until nightfall that she had returned back to her village, dried her eyes and tried to lessen the pain of his departure.

----------

"It will not be long now, just bare down and push whenever you feel the pain," the midwife said as Pocahontas struggled to focus on the older woman's words. The only word the young native princess could make out was pain, and she shut her eyes once again as she struggled to breathe through the agony.

"It hurts," she whimpered as Nakoma placed a cool cloth on her friend's forehead.

"It is alright," she soothed, "Just do what Kaoa told you to do and breathe."

She could feel her world starting to slip away as the darkness taunted her with the promise of sleep. Just when she thought she could not take it any longer she felt the pain between her legs build as she screamed out in to the cool night.

It was over then, and Pocahontas fell back against the soft furs in her hut. Tears of exhaustion fell down her face as she reached for her child and held him close to her breast. He immediately began feeding as the midwife looked her over.

"You have a healthy boy," Nakoma said as Pocahontas tightened her hold on the small life that she and John had created.

---------

'He always loves this part of the morning.' Pocahontas mused as her son came toddling over towards her in the bright sunlight of a new day.

"Mama," he said as he tumbled to her side. Chuckling, Pocahontas moved closer towards her son as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Mama, tell me story?" he asked, his big blue eyes looking down at her through a curtain of ebony colored hair.

Pocahontas chuckled, "Tell me little one, what story would you care to hear?"

The boy smiled, "The one about daddy, and how he is always here with us."

----End of, "Here."---------


End file.
